Cuida de Mim
by Harumi-Sama
Summary: Nosso querido Dite está doente. Um dos cavaleiros vai ter que tomar conta dele. O que surpreende a todos é que o nosso querido cavaleiro de Câncer se oferece prontamente. yaoi. [DitexMask] presente de aniver para Legna Kaled oneshot kawaii.


**Disclaimer: **A cada dia eu coloco dinheiro no cofrinho em formato de porquinho, mas ainda não tenho dinheiro o suficiente para comprar os direitos de Saint Seiya. Por isso eu não possuo o direito deles. Ele pertence ao Kuramada. Assim como o nome Carlo que pertence a Pipe.

**Casal principal: **Afrodite x Mascara da Morte.

**Casais secundários: **Mu x Shaka, Milo x Camus. (Quase não citados, bem escondidos.)

**Resumo: **Dite ficou doente, e um cavaleiro terá de tomar conta dele. O que surpreende a todos, é que o nosso Mascara se oferece para ajudar. Presente para Legna Kaled. (Bem atrasado) Enjoy!

**Cuida de Mim.**

A chuva insistia em cair forte em todo o santuário. Mas isso não parecia fazer diferença na décima Segunda casa. Onde um certo cavaleiro de peixes chorava em suas escadarias.

Afrodite o mais belo cavaleiro de ouro, não conseguia fazer algo a não ser chorar, já faziam um tempo que havia recebido o perdão de Athena, assim como os outros cavaleiros, e lá estava de novo. Como protetor da casa de peixe. Achava estranho depois de ter feito tudo aquilo, ter sido perdoado, tão... facilmente, assim como todos. Sem castigo nem nada. Com a única finalidade de agora lutar pela paz, justiça e amor.

- Amor... – Riu baixinho, quando antigamente, às ordens de Saga protegia a casa de peixes, essa palavra não fazia parte de seu vocabulário, mas então quando conheceu o mundo dos mortos, descobriu algo adormecido em seu coração. Junto com o cavaleiro de câncer.

Tão parecidos, tristes, lutando pelo poder, ambiciosos... sim... e agora procuravam uma nova vida, tentar de novo. Uma nova chance. E junto com a volta ao santuário, veio algo que não podia voltar. Sim amor, estava amando pela primeira vez em sua vida.

-Será que ele está lá? – Sussurrou. A casa de câncer parecia desabitada. Toda semana os cavaleiros saiam para a "farra", Afrodite sempre ia. Mas de uns tempos para cá não conseguia sair com mais ninguém, não queria... O único no qual queria dividir um copo de vinho, beijos quentes e a cama, era apenas quem parecia ser impossível tentar. A essa hora o cavaleiro de Câncer, já devia estar nos braços de alguma baranga. Isso o deixava furioso.

Mas o que podia fazer? Nada... apenas ficar lá chorando na chuva e se afogando em suas mágoas. Era a única coisa que podia fazer. Molhado, e cada vez mais a chuva apertava. E suas lagrimas se misturavam a ela.

-Ele não tem jeito Saori – Disse Kanon observando Afrodite chorar na chuva.

-Ambos não tem jeitos – Disse Saori apontando a casa de câncer, onde um certo cavaleiro não conseguia dormir. – Ambos apaixonados e não fazem nada.

-Uma dupla de burros. – grunhiu. – Mas eu estou com dó do Afrodite desse jeito vai acabar ficando doente.

-Espero que não, porque se ficar, um certo cavaleiro vai se arrepender amargamente.

- As vezes você me da medo... Vou voltar a sala do mestre. – Quando chegou perto da saída – Agora você e o Seiya já podem ficar a "vontade". – Na mesma hora um vulto atrás de uma estatua caiu no chão. E Kanon saiu rindo. Deixando uma Deusa vermelha de vergonha da cabeça aos pés.

x-X-x

Era madrugada e Camus voltava para sua casa, precisava dormir um pouco, não acreditava o quanto Milo podia ter tanta energia, onde ele conseguia não sabia. A única coisa que seu corpo conseguia fazer era caminhar até a sua cama e dormir, talvez até a próxima balada. Era o que pretendia fazer, mas quando chegou até a sua casa e sentiu o cosmo de Afrodite enfraquecido, correu até a casa de peixes para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Encontrou Afrodite sentado na escadaria, a cabeça nas pernas, e os braços enrolados em seu corpo. Encharcado até a alma.

- Afrodite o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Camus se aproximando.

- ... – Não ouve resposta.

- Afrodite você está queimando de febre. – Disse Camus com a mão na testa desse. Em seguida o ajudou Afrodite a se levantar. – Vamos até Athena.

- Eu estou bem Camus. – Mentiu.

- Afrodite, está escrito na minha cara "idiota", você está mal sim, e nós vamos falar com Athena AGORA!

Então Afrodite apoiado em Camus subiram em direção a casa do mestre, para chegar na sala de Athena.

- Kanon da para me ajudar aqui – Disse Camus, apontando para Afrodite, que havia acabado de desmaiar.

- Claro – Kanon ajudou Camus a colocar Afrodite deitado em sua poltrona. – Eu vou ver se consigo chamar a Athena.

- Não precisa – Disse Saori entrando na sala do mestre. – Como ele está?

- Desmaiou... Acha que pode cura-lo? – Disse Kanon.

- Poder... eu posso, mas... vou deixar que um cavaleiro ouro tome conta dele. – disse Athena abafando um risinho.

Camus não tinha entendido nada, mas para Kanon caiu a ficha.

- Kanon... você podia chamar os cavaleiros de ouro aqui?

- Claro Athena. – Kanon começando a elevar seu cosmo e chamando os cavaleiros para o salão do grande mestre. Depois voltando a falar com Saori. – Mas será que ele vai querer ajudar?

- Se não quiser, ele vai se arrepender. – Disse Saori decidida, e olhando para um Camus desentendido, resolveu explicar para ele seu plano. Camus se segurou para não rir, e resolveu ajudar. Aquilo prometia.

Os cavaleiros um a um começaram a chagar no salão do grande mestre. O último a chegar foi Milo que vinha vestido com uma calça normal por baixo, e em cima um pijama de escorpiões. O que fez com que nenhum cavaleiro medisse esforços para rir da cara dele.

Depois de todos os cavaleiros reunidos e quietos – o que poderia ser considerado um milagre. Saori então explicou a situação. De que Afrodite estava doente e tal.

- ... E por isso eu queria que um cavaleiro tomasse conta dele. Eu acho que devia ser...

- Eu cuido. – Disse Mascara da Morte de repente. Fazendo com que várias bocas caíssem no chão.

- Mesmo? – Saori esta surpresa, pensava em escolher realmente ele, mas não esperava que ele fizesse isso de vontade própria.

- Sim, eu gostaria de cuidar dele, algo contra?

- Nada. – Disse Saori controlando risinhos.

- Então está bem. – Disse pegando um Afrodite desacordado no colo. E começando a descer as escadas. – Acho melhor eu ficar na casa de peixes mesmo.

- Nossa ele foi mais rápido do que eu pensei – Disse Kanon depois que Mascara saiu.

- Que? – Os outros cavaleiros não entenderam nada, um outro que se ligaram, na verdade só o Shaka e o Mu mesmo.

Depois de Kanon explicar o que estava acontecendo todos resolveram descer o mais rápido para suas casas, e não atrapalhar muito na casa de peixes.

Afrodite acordou, com a cabeça doendo e o corpo pesado, sentia alguma coisa fria em sua testa, parecia um pano. Um pano? Abriu os olhos e viu que estava no seu quarto. Estava na sua cama, coberto e agasalhado, Mascara da Morte medindo sua temperatura e um pano molhado em sua testa. Então voltou sua mente para a penúltima frase. Mascara da Morte medindo sua temperatura? Será que era um sonho? Se fosse não queria acordar, mas descobriu que não era um sonho ao perceber a água fria em sua testa. Então... ele estava realmente ali.

- Finalmente acordou. Como está? - Perguntou o cavaleiro de câncer.

- Bem... Mas... – soltou um gritinho quase mudo, se recompôs - O que está acontecendo, porque você está aqui?

Depois de um tempo, Mascara da Morte contou tudo para Afrodite, que depois de ouvir tudo, jurou mentalmente em fazer um buquê com as rosas mais lindas para Athena.

- Resumindo, você não vai fazer absolutamente nenhum esforço nem nada.

- Sim senhor. – Riu Dite.

- Está com fome? Eu fiz uma sopa.

- Um pouco. – Disse encabulado. Seus sonhos se realizando um a um, ter o Mascara lá a seu dispor. Idéias pervertidas não paravam de chegar a sua cabeça, mas teve que se controlar, caso seu "amigo" resolvesse dar um show particular e fazendo com que Mascara da Morte saísse de lá o mais breve possível, apesar da maior probabilidade seria de ter "tudo" arrancado para fora.

- Espero que não esteja muito apimentada. – Disse o cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Não... eu gosto de uma pimentinha.

- Que bom – disse pegando a colher e aproximando da boca de Afrodite, que corou até os últimos fios de cabelo.

- Eu posso comer sozinho, já sou crescido. – disse Afrodite fingindo irritação, na verdade adorou a idéia de ter comida na boca.

- Já que é crescido, então entenda que está doente, e que EU estou cuidando de você, agora... fica quietinho e abre essa boca sem manha. – Disse colocando a sopa na boca na boca de Afrodite que resolveu cooperar. – Está boa?

- Ag... Ag.. – Começou Afrodite exasperado.

- Ag? O que é Ag? – Perguntou o cavaleiro sem entender.

- ÁGUA! Tá muito ardido. – Gritou Afrodite.

- Desculpa! – disse correndo na velocidade da luz para pegar água, e voltando rapidamente. – Toma!

- ... – Afrodite tomou tudo num único gole. E logo não sentia mais sua língua ardendo. – Pra que tanta pimenta?

- Desculpa... – Pediu sem jeito. – Eu peguei essa receita com o Shura.

- Explicado... – exclamou Afrodite, tinha um certo conhecimento com as comidas do Shura, desde que ele se encarregou do churrasco dos cavaleiros, a piscina de Kanon foi totalmente esvaziada.

- Eu vou preparar outra coisa. – E olhando o olhar intrigado do peixinho. – Dessa vez sem pimenta, mas a única coisa que eu sei fazer além de sopa é macarrão.

- Hum... eu amo macarrão, na verdade adoro massas. – Exclamou um peixinho sonhador.

- E ainda tem esse corpo... eh digo está em forma. – Ficando puto consigo mesmo por ter sido tão descarado.

- Ob... obrigado. – Suas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas que suas rosas.

- Já venho. – disse indo a cozinha.

- Se o mundo acabasse agora eu morreria feliz. – disse baixinho. Estava adorando tudo aquilo. Uma coisa que o intrigava é que nunca tinha visto seu "Maskinha" tão protetor, geralmente ele era muito afastado e frio, como ele próprio já fora, mas lá estava ele... carinhoso... só de imaginar quantas mulheres dariam de tudo para estar em seu lugar.

x-X-x

- A febre ainda esta alta. – Disse o "Maskinha", com um termômetro na mão. – Na verdade aumentou... acho melhor você tomar um banho.

- Tudo bem. – Não resistia as ordens daquele homem, e que homem.

- Puxa Afrodite, como você foi ficar assim? – disse preocupado.

- Não fiz nada. – disse Dite manhoso.

- Nada? Então dormir fora de casa, numa das maiores chuvas do ano, é nada? – Disse bravo

- Co... –

- Camus me contou... encontrou você sentado na escadaria do santuário. Por que fez algo tão estúpido? Você é um cavaleiro, mas seu corpo ainda é de um humano, você podia Ter ficado pior.

- Eu fiz isso porque... porque eu... eu. – Afrodite não sabia o que dizer.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Mascara de acalmando. – Se não quiser contar não precisa, se precisar eu vou estar aqui, mas eu estou preocupado com você. Agora você precisa tomar banho, não quero que piore.

- Sim – suspirou. Se levantando devagar, sendo ajudado pelo Mascara. Só ficou surpreso quando o mesmo estava entrando com ele no banheiro. – Eu acho que posso fazer isso sozinho. – Dite estava totalmente corado.

- Não seja idiota, se é tão incomodo para você não vou olhar, apenas vou ficar... caso você tenha uma recaída. – disse decidido.

Afrodite retirou sua roupa, e entrou na banheira, a água estava um pouco fria... mas infelizmente era preciso... para abaixar a febre. Mascara ficou de costas para ele, esperando, e de minuto em minuto perguntando como ele estava.

A água estava fazendo efeito, Afrodite sentiu seu corpo começar a ficar mais leve. E aos poucos a febre abaixava. Sentiu que suas mãos já estavam ficando mais de enrugadas, e podia acabar saindo dali pior que uma uva passa.

- Vou sair. – Anunciou Dite.

- Tudo bem. – Mascara da Morte levantou de sua cadeira, e saiu do banheiro, ficando a porta, esperando Dite colocar o roupão.

BANG! Ouviu um estrondo vindo do banheiro. E correu para lá o mais rápido possível. Quando chegou deu de cara com um Afrodite caído no chão. O que era óbvio era que Afrodite escorregou na água do banheiro e deu de cara no chão. Mascara da Morte correu para ajuda-lo.

- Você esta bem? – Perguntou.

- Estou... só sou um pouco desastrado. – disse numa carinha manhosa, que logo desapareceu, dando lugar a um rosto corado. Tinha acabado de lembrar que estava nu. E ainda nos braços do Mascara. Ta bom que ele sempre sonhou com isso, mas nos sonhos, ambos queriam isso.

- O que f... – Parou no meio da frase, é claro que Afrodite estaria com vergonha, só depois se deu conta de que estava com Afrodite nos braços do jeito que este viera ao mundo. Reparou nos belos músculos do rapaz e ele tinha... Isso não hora para pensar nessas coisas. Ajudou Afrodite a se levantar e saiu do banheiro mais rápido possível.

- Pelos Deuses que calor. – Disse totalmente corado, a febre desapareceu um pouco naquele momento, porque o corpo do peixinho queimava e muito.

Depois de se trocar, e colocar seu pijama, azul como os cabelos de Mascara. Com alguns peixinhos que nadavam felizes num mar cheio de outros animais marinhos, incluindo caranguejos. Afrodite se encantou quando viu aquele pijama que levou da loja na mesma hora.

Mascara da Morte tinha tomado um banho rápido, e estava com um pijama azul escuro normal, sem enfeites ou desenhos. E que mesmo assim sem se enfeitar o deixava mais lindo, na opinião de um lindo peixinho.

- Como você está? – Disse Mascara preocupado. Arrumando a cama do cavaleiro de peixes.

- Estou bem! Obrigado, mas eu mesmo podia fazer isso. – disse sem jeito.

- Eu disse que você não pode fazer esforço Dite.

- ... – Afrodite arregalou os olhos. – Você me chamou de Dite? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Desculpe... eu não.

- Não é mal, é que você nunca me chamou de Dite.

- Nunca?

- Mas que essa não seja a última fez. – pediu.

- Não será. – sorriu. – Não será Dite.

- Que bom Carlo. – Teve a impressão de que falou mais do que devia.

- ... – Carlo olhou atravessado para Afrodite.

- Não se preocupe seu segredo está a salvo. – riu, era verdade, apenas Dite sabia que o tão temido Mascara da Morte se chamava Carlo, ele havia contado isso enquanto estavam no reino dos mortos. Não só o nome, mas muitas coisas, a vida antes de se tornar cavaleiro. Sofrimentos passados, emotivos pela tão frieza. Sim ambos confidentes de segredos um do outro. Secando lágrimas de tristeza e raramente felicidade. – Me desculpe Mascara.

- Me chame de Carlo... bem apenas quando estivermos entre nós dois. – não pode deixar de rir.

- Claro Carlo – riu também.

- Hum... Acho que está tarde. Boa noite. – Fez menção de ir embora.

- Espera... – Chamou Dite timidamente. – Você... Você.

- Fala logo. – Disse Carlo impaciente.

- Você podia ficar aqui até eu dormir. – pediu gentilmente.

- Tu... tudo bem. – Gaguejou, se ajoelhando ao lado de Afrodite, até esse adormecer.

Como era belo, sem duvida Afrodite era o cavaleiro mais belo do santuário, sem discussão. Quantos o desejavam? Não podia nem contar. Com tantos pretendentes, porque ele iria se preocupar com um simples cavaleiro de câncer, que a um tempo descobriu ter caído nas garras traiçoeiras do amor. Sim ele estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo cavaleiro de peixes, o protetor da décima Segunda casa zodiacal. E ele naquela cama dormia tranqüilo, como um anjo. Na verdade sempre se perguntava se Afrodite era um anjo que acabou machucando suas asas e caiu na terra. Ou um anjo que teve uma missão muito importante aqui. Seja o que for sua beleza o intrigava, mas mais do que beleza a cada momento sentia-se cada vez mais, apaixonado pelo Cavaleiro. Isso seria possível? Um único cavaleiro conseguindo quebrar aquela barreira no seu coração, na qual durante tantos anos parecia inquebrável? Sim... Afrodite conseguiu isso sem esforços.

Quando percebeu já era de manhã e o sol já estava nos céus. Não havia pregado os olhos a noite inteira, com medo de perde-lo. Mesmo não estando juntos não queria ele longe. Nem percebeu que gentilmente acariciava as mãos do peixinho.

Afrodite acordou, e se viu encarando lindos olhos azuis. Sim os olhos azuis no qual não conseguia tirar da cabeça de jeito nenhum. Sentiu sua mão acariciada e corou. Então percebeu que Carlo começou a fita-lo sério.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Dite preocupado.

- Dite, você... bem... você se lembra da promessa que fizemos um ao outro quando ganhamos uma nova chance?

- Claro que lembro... mas por que? – Aquela promessa. Começar uma nova vida, e mesmo com tudo para dar errado , tentar ser feliz.

- Porque eu acho que não vou poder mais faze-la.

- O que? Carlo o que foi? – Perguntou triste.

- Dite. – Lagrimas saíram de seus olhos. – Eu não vou poder ser feliz... sabendo que eu não vou conseguir nunca, a única coisa que realmente me importa nesse mundo.

- Carlo... – Lagrimas também caíram de seu rosto sem perceber.

- Não chore. – Passando delicadamente a mão pelo rosto de Afrodite. – Não chore por minhas mágoas, nunca me perdoarei se você ficar assim, e ainda por minha causa.

- É claro que eu me importo com você, e vou fazer de tudo para te ver feliz.

- Não é possível Dite... A única coisa que pode me fazer feliz é... é você. – Vendo os olhos de Dite se arregalarem, se levantou e começou a ir em direção da saída. Quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso firmemente.

- Seu bobo... – Disse Afrodite com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Você foi o motivo... Fiquei na chuva, pensando em você, em como eu nunca poderia dizer que te amava. – E vendo um sorriso se formando na cara do cavaleiro. – Nunca tive coragem.

- Eu também não. – Disse Carlos abaixando. – Acho que fomos dois idiotas.

- Sim. – Riu Dite.

Eu preciso fazer uma coisa. – Fazendo cara séria.

- O que? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Isso. – E puxou Dite para um beijo cinematográfico. A cada segundo mais intenso, como se o mundo fosse acabar. Ambos pareciam não se importar com nada mais.

- Hum – Afrodite se afastou pegando ar. – Sabe de uma coisa?

- O que.?

- Podemos fazer mais do que isso. – Disse com uma face inteiramente pervertida.

- Você não tem jeito Dite... – Riu

- Então não concorda? – Perguntou fazendo birra.

- Eu nunca disse que era uma má idéia. – Mostrando um riso sapeca. – Sabe... eu sempre pensei em como seria bom deitar em cima de rosas.

- Quer descobrir? – Perguntou manhoso.

- Eu adoraria. – Se jogando na cama.

- Acho que eu já estou melhor... E muito.

- Não se preocupe, se você ficar doente, eu sempre vou cuidar de você.

- Eu te amo Carlo.

- Te amo mais que o mundo Dite.

**Fim...**

Só para descontrair. Uma pitada de humor.

A sala de Áries estava uma bagunça, os cavaleiros estavam amontoados lá. Todos olhando uma tela gigante.

- Isso foi melhor que filme. – Disse Milo segurando um lenço, e assoando o nariz.

- Milo, esse lado de Dite em você eu não conhecia. – zombou Aiolia.

- Não fala nada não, todos nós vimos você chorando como criança, quando o Afrodite admitiu que gostava dele também. – Defendeu Camus.

- Vocês vão se dar mal por isso. – Disse Mu amarrado num canto, ao lado de Shaka também amarrado e com uma fita colada na boca. – Vocês não tem respeito pela privacidade alheia.

- Cala a boca Chifrudo, sem ofensas Shura. – Disse Saga. – Coloquem de novo uma mordaça nele.

- Espera... As coisas agora estão ficando mais interessantes. – Disse Milo travesso apontando pro telão, onde as cenas na casa de peixe estavam ficando mais "calientes".

- Só falta a pipoca. – Riu Shura.

- Ta aqui. – Disse Deba, comendo pipoca de uma tigela tamanho King.

Ploft! O telão explode com um estampido.

- Quem foi o maldito que quebrou o telão. – Perguntou Milo nervoso. – Justo quando as coisas estavam esquentando pacas.

- Seus pervertidos. – Disse Saori. – Não respeitam seus amigos não?

- Sa... Saori. – Disse Milo. – Não tinha te visto.

- Obrigado por me avisar Kanon. – Disse Saori.

- Seu traidor. – Disse Saga apontando pro irmão.

- Saori você vai deixar barato para eles? – Perguntou Kanon com um sorriso de vitória estampado na testa.

- Hum... não sei. O que será que eu faço? – Um segundo depois. – De agora em diante, o Dite que vai escolher todos os temas das festas do Santuário, e todos... com exceção de Shaka, Mu e Kanon, vão obedecer tudo que ele falar.

Um silêncio e caras de morte cercou o lugar. Trabalhar com o Dite. Isso mataria qualquer um. Já podiam imaginar a manchete do jornal no santuário. "É descoberto, cavaleiros que morreram trabalhando de vestido rosas, como escravos."

- Agora podem desamarrar o Shaka e o Mu. – Disse Saori.

Shaka e Mu. Que estavam esquecido no canto foram soltos, e os cavaleiros começaram a se dirigirem para suas casa, sobrando apenas os dois na casa de Áries. Quando Shaka olhou para Mu.

- Essas cordas são resistentes. Seria um desperdício jogar fora. – Disse manhoso. – Estou tendo uma ótima idéia que envolve elas mais chantily.

Fim.

Terminado em 14/11/2005

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E principalmente você Legna.

Alguns acentos o site ignorou ok


End file.
